Sweet Ice Cream
by Rameen
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka manis, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia terpaksa harus makan ice cream super manis? / "Hinata mau es krim." / AU / oneshoot / Sasuhina


Sweet Ice Cream By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Humor dan Romance

Warning : AU / OOC / Typo / Sasuhina / DLDR

"Ini enak, cobalah."

"Aku tidak mau."

Suatu hari di SMU ternama Konoha, tepatnya di kantin sekolahnya. Geng Rookie berkumpul disana sembari menikmati makanan mereka. Ada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan Kiba. Sebenarnya masih ada yang lain tapi untuk saat itu hanya mereka berlima yang berkumpul.

Terlihat Kiba dan Naruto sedang makan ice cream dan menawarkannya pada pangeran sekolah yang paling anti makanan manis termasuk ice cream. Kalaupun dia makan ice cream pasti rasa cappuccino yang sedikit pahit, bukannya rasa Vanilla yang kelewat manis yang ditawarkan Kiba padanya.

"Hei,, kau juga harus mencoba yang manis sekali-sekali. Memangnya kau mau dapat pacar yang pahit?"

Suara kekehan terdengar begitu Sasuke mendelik ke arah Kiba.

"Hei Kiba, jangan bicara seperti itu. Teme itu kan orangnya dingin dan datar jadi pacarnya pasti…" Naruto sengaja menggantung kata-katanya karena Sasuke sudah menatapnya tajam.

"..seperti balok ice. Datar dan Dingin." Sambung Shikamaru cepat.

"Hahahahah…" Neji hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Shika hanya tersenyum mengejek mendapat delikan Sasuke. Dan kedua pemuda yang sedang tertawa lainnya menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat dia menyendok sambal yang ada di depan mereka dan memasukkannya ke mulut Kiba dan Naruto. "Uhuk,, huwa pedas.. Teme sialan.. haaa.."

"Dasar gila,, sshhh haa… akamaru gigit ayam itu… huwaa…"

"Nggiing.." Akamaru hanya diam dan menduduk merasakan aura kejam Uchiha Sasuke. Huh, cukup majikannya saja yang jadi korban. Kan tidak lucu kalau anjing manis sepertinya berakhir di atas pemanggangan Barbeque.

Semenit kemudian ice cream yang tadi ada sudah tandas dan air dalam teko juga sudah berkurang setengah. Uchiha memang kejam.

"Karena sambal segitu saja kalian sudah jadi seperti cacing kepanasan."

"Sialan kau Teme. Itu pedas tahu."

"Tidak usah mengejek kami disaat kau sendiri tidak berani makan ice cream vanilla." Lagi-lagi onyc itu melebar. Shika dan Neji berpandangan dan sedetik kemudian mereka menyeringai.

"Ck merepotkan… kalian terlalu berisik."

"Lihat saja, akan kubalas kau, dasar pantat ayam."

Bletak.. "Ittaaaii…" Sepertinya Kiba memang cari mati.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Sasuke."

"Apa kau bilang, Nara?"

"Benarkan? Hanya karena diejek takut makan ice cream vanilla kau jadi marah-marah."

"Siapa yang takut?"

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Neji yang bersuara sambil menyeringai mengejek Uchiha yang masuk dalam perangkap.

"Huh,, siapa peduli dengan hal konyol seperti itu." Sasuke berdiri lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Mau taruhan?" Shika membuka suara setelah Sasuke pergi. Membuat ketiga yang lainnya menaikkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang bisa membuat pangeran ice itu makan ice cream vanilla. Dia menang dan Rookie bisa mendapat koleksi rekaman baru." keempat pemuda itu terseny –menyeringai berjamaah.

.

"Nii-chan dimana Usagi-kun?" gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek berkeliling rumah dan taman mencari kelinci kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Nii-chan, Usagi-kun hilang. Hinata sudah cari tapi tidak ada." Gadis kecil itu mengadu manja pada kakaknya, Neji.

"Hm.." Neji tersenyum lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan adik kecilnya. "..akan Nii-chan cari tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Syarat?"

"Iya, kalau Hinata bisa, nanti Nii-chan belikan kelinci satu lagi. Jadi Usagi ada teman."

Mata gadis cantik itu berbinar, "Benarkah?" Neji mengangguk dan Hinata dengan riang menerimanya.

.

"Hanya ada ini." Neji keluar sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan camilan. Dia duduk sambil menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling pandang, bergantian.

Neji menyeringai. Dia tidak salah memilih Hinata.

Sasuke datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk membahas tugas biologinya bersama Neji. Saat dia datang, Neji keluar bersama seorang gadis 6 tahun yang baru Sasuke ketahui sebagai adik Neji. Sasuke mengernyit, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu punya adik perempuan yang… manis.

Neji mengenalkan Sasuke dan Hinata lalu dia masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil camilan. Sasuke duduk dikursi teras dengan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya masih menatapnya datar. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan kelakuan bocah cilik itu tapi bukannya menghindar, Sasuke justru membalas tatapan polos itu.

Lama mereka berpandangan hingga Neji kembali dan bersuara, "Dia bisa melakukan itu sampai lima belas menit pada orang yang baru dikenalnya."

"Aku tahan sampai tiga jam." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Hinata. Neji hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Hinata memang mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh. Saat dia mengenal orang lain yang menurutnya tidak membahayakan, dia akan menatap orang itu hingga belasan menit. Awalnya Ibunya selalu meminta maaf jika anaknya mulai menatap orang lain hingga orang yang ditatap itu tidak nyaman. Ibunya juga sering menasehati Hinata agar tidak seperti itu tapi Hinata tetap melakukannya. Tapi jika Hinata sudah mengenal seseorang maka dia akan menunjukkan wajah polos dan manisnya secara alami.

Sekali lagi Neji menghela nafas. Sikap Hinata yang begitu mungkin cocok dengan sikap keras kepala Uchiha. Lihat saja, Sasuke seperti mendapat tatangan 'siapa yang paling lama bertahan'.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat kedua mata pearl Hinata menatap seolah menembus isi pikirannya. Wajah mereka datar, tatapan mereka dalam namun menenangkan bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu belum pernah menerima tatapan yang dalam seperti itu.

Sembari menatap Hinata. Diam-diam Sasuke mengamati setiap garis dan lekuk wajah gadis cantik itu. Mata pearl, hidung mungil, pipi chubby, kulit putih. Muncul keinginan dalam diri Sasuke untuk mencubit gemas pipi gembil itu dan menciumnya. Sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya Sasuke langsung menepisnya dan kembali fokus pada tatapan Hinata. Dia tidak boleh kalah.

20 menit kemudian.

Dung dung dung… Suara tukang ice cream keliling mulai lewat di depan rumah mereka.

"Hinata mau ice cream." Gadis kecil itu berujar dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada pemuda raven yang juga masih membalas tatapannya. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Neji, adikmu ingin ice cream."

"Dia memintamu untuk membelikannya."

"Apa?" reaksi spontan sang Uchiha yang tak disangka Neji membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menahan senyum.

Sasuke refleks menatap Neji dengan wajah kaget dan bingung. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba memintanya membeli ice cream ditengah 'pertandingan tatap-menatap' mereka? Dan keterkejutan Sasuke otomatis memutus tatapannya pada Hinata. Yang berarti kalau…

"Sasuke-nii kalah, belikan Hinata ice cream." Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata tak percaya. Dia kembali menatap Neji yang tersenyum mengejek dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari kalau dia sudah kalah.

Dia memejamkan matanya saat menyadari tatapan dalam Hinata yang tadi sudah berubah menjadi tatapan gadis kecil polos yang minta ice cream.

Uchiha itu sportif. Dia masuk dalam pertandingan tidak terduga. Kalah dengan tidak elit. Dan harus memenuhi keinginan sang pemenang tanpa perjanjian diawal. Tapi dia tetap harus memenuhinya. Dia berdiri dan menatap Hinata pasrah. "Baiklah, ayo."

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Tak lama gadis kecil itu berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada kakaknya. Neji mengajukan jempolnya memuji kelakuan Hinata. Saat sahabat dan adiknya sedang beli ice cream, Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghidupkan kamera perekam lalu menaruhnya disisi kursinya agar tersembunyi dari mata Uchiha.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali dan duduk dikursi teras dengan dua cup ice cream vanilla ditangan kanan dan kiri Hinata. Neji mulai menyeringai.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan dua cup ice cream itu?" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lembut yang jujur saja, sedikit membuat Neji aneh. Pasalnya, sahabatnya itu selalu menatap orang lain dengan pandangan angkuh atau dingin atau mengintimidasi atau datar atau tajam atau… oke stop.

Yang pasti, tatapan lembut dan hangat seperti itu baru pertama kali Neji lihat. 'Apa dia selalu begitu jika bersama anak-anak?' batin Neji.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata menghabiskan semuanya sendiri, Onii-chan.." Hinata bicara dengan suara yang mengalun lembut dan manja di telinga bungsu Uchiha itu. Membuatnya sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau beli dua?"

"Satunya untuk Onii-chan.." gadis Hyuuga itu menyodorkan satu cup ice cream ditangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Untukmu saja, bisa kau simpan dan dimakan nanti."

"Mana boleh seperti itu. Kata Tousan, Onii-chan tidak boleh menolak rezeki.."

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke tetap keras kepala menolak. Dia tidak suka manis dan tidak ingin memakan ice cream kelebihan perisa itu.

"Onii-chan kalah dan harus mengikuti keinginan Hinata…"

"Tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu.."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya dan sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi seperti kucing minta makan pada Sasuke. Neji menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya menahan senyum. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak adik manisnya dalam mode membujuk seperti itu.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Puppy Eyes mu tidak mempan untukku." Sasuke berujar ketus.

Neji lagi-lagi menyeringai. Uchiha itu belum mengenal Hinata. Adik manisnya itu selalu berhasil membujuk seseorang kurang dari lima menit. Dan benar saja. Selanjutnya, puppy eyes Hinata berubah menjadi genangan air yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Shit,, Sasuke tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang bocah itu. Dia menatap Neji dan sahabatnya itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia memang harus menuruti keinginan Hinata agar tidak menangis.

"hah baiklah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Teriakan girang seolah terdengar keras didalam hati Neji dan Hinata.

'Dapat kelinci baru.' batin Hinata riang.

'Dapat koleksi baru.' batin Neji senang.

Sasuke mengambil cup ice cream itu dan mulai menyendoknya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Dia ingat ice cream pertama dan terakhir yang pernah dimakannya 14 tahun yang lalu sukses membuatnya muntah dan tidak nafsu makan dua hari. Dari itu dia trauma dan selalu menghindari makanan yang manis. 'Semoga kali ini aku selamat.' batin Sasuke nelangsa.

Satu suapan, dia sudah ingin muntah. Menatap Hinata yang tersenyum membuatnya menelan ice cream itu dengan susah payah.

Dua suapan, perutnya mual. Menatap Neji yang berwajah datar tapi jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu membuatnya mencengkram sendok ditangannya kuat.

Tiga suapan, wajahnya memucat. Menatap ice cream yang masih penuh ditangannya membuatnya berkeringat.

Aaarrrggh,, ingin sekali dia berteriak dan memuntahkan semuanya. Sungguh, makanan manis itu seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah yang dia rasakan. Dia lebih baik disuruh makan obat terpahit sedunia daripada memakan ice cream yang super manis.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke selalu merasa kalah jika berhadapan dengan bocah kecil yang baru saja dikenalnya setengah jam yang lalu itu.

.

Sasuke melangkah gontai memasuki ruang khusus disamping ruang OSIS yang menjadi markas Rookie. Geng Rookie bukan sekedar geng biasa. Mereka membentuk geng itu sekaligus untuk menjadi tim kesenian sekolah dan penunjang Osis.

Di geng itu ada Sai yang jago melukis, dan lukisannya bisa menjadi bahan pameran jika ada festifal sekolah, bahkan Sai beberapa kali mengikuti lomba lukis mewakili sekolah.

Ada juga Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji dan Shino yang disebut 'Jenius' dalam geng mereka, sering memberi masukan atas program-program Osis walau tidak berminat gabung di Osis, juga selalu mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade apapun.

Ada Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang lincah dalam mengurus segala hal dan sering membuat acara-acara sekolah menjadi lebih meriah dengan ide cemerlang mereka.

Ada juga Naruto, Lee, Chouji dan Kiba yang selalu membuat suasana rame. Sebenarnya mereka bagus dalam hal membantu apapun.

Oke kembali ke Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dan duduk dengan wajah pucat, lingkar hitam dibawah mata, dan tatapan seolah berkata 'jangan ganggu atau mati'.

Anggota yang lain hanya menatapnya sambil menahan senyum. Tentu saja sebelum Sasuke datang mereka sudah mendapat tontonan video yang menarik dan sudah didokumentasikan dalam koleksi yang berisi rekaman-rekaman 'unik' lainnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Shino bersuara datar seperti biasa.

"Diamlah."

Suara dingin Sasuke sukses membuat yang lain semakin sulit menahan tawa. Sebelumnya mereka tertawa puas melihat wajah pucat Sasuke yang menghabiskan satu cup ice cream dalam rekaman Neji. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka akan reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja. Kemarin, dia sudah puas menerima godaan dan ejekan dari Itachi. Sampai malampun dia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis ice cream itu, membuatnya selalu mual setiap kali ingin makan sesuatu. Dia meminum kopi pahit untuk menghilangkan rasa manis itu yang seolah masih terasa jelas dilidahnya. Alhasil, karena kebanyakan minum kopi, dia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi.

Cara Itachi membangunkannya tadi pagipun tidak membantu, kepalanya terasa sakit dan tatapannya berkunang-kunang. Mungkin dia akan membolos jam pertama.

Lima menit kemudian bel berbunyi dan semuanya mulai melangkah keluar menuju kelas. Mereka merasa tidak enak dan membiarkan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin tidur menggantikan Shikamaru.

"Uchiha." Shikamaru menaruh sebuah ponsel di atas meja depan Sasuke. Saat bungsu Uchiha itu mendongak menatapnya, "..ada koleksi baru di Rookie." Sasuke meraih ponsel itu dan tak lama matanya membulat melihat dirinya yang seperti orang bodoh sedang memakan ice cream dalam rekaman itu.

"Hahahaha…" suara tawa anggota Rookie yang ternyata masih menunggu diluar terdengar kala wajah Sasuke semakin memucat. Dan mereka langsung berlari saat Sasuke melempar death glare pada mereka. Dia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Neji yang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Brengsek." oh Sasuke, seperti Neji perduli saja. "Hinata terlibat?" desisnya.

Neji tersenyum dan Sasuke semakin mengumpat dalam hati. "Dia suka memasak coklat dari umur empat tahun, dan dia sudah ahli membuat coklat sekarang." Neji menaruh sekotak coklat di atas meja, "Dia membuat itu sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Coklat.." Sasuke mendengus, "..sebagai tanda minta maaf atau sebagai alat untuk membunuhku?"

"Dia tidak suka membunuh orang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Hening.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke meraih kotak coklat itu. Membuka selembar kertas yang tertempel disampulnya.

'Hinata baru tahu kalau Onii-chan tidak suka manis. Maaf. Coklat ini sebagai tanda kalau Hinata menyesal. Dimakan ya Sasuke-oniichan.. ^^'

Sasuke menatapa tajam tulisan itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka manis. Tapi justru memberiku coklat?" ujar Sasuke kecewa. Dia membuka kotak itu dan berkedip melihat coklat berbentuk bola kecil dengan warna hitam kelam.

Dia mengambil satu dan memakannya. Alisnya terangkat dan mulai mengunyah coklat yang terasa pahit namun sedikit manis dilidahnya. Ternyata Hinata mengerti seleranya.

"Tidak semudah itu meminta maaf padaku."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia mengambil lagi coklat itu dan mengulumnya sembari mengulum senyum. Dia menatap ponsel yang terdapat rekamannya tadi. Dan tersenyum lebar. Walau memalukan, setidaknya dia memiliki kenangan bersama gadis kecil itu, malaikatnya.

*Rasa itu… sungguh menyenangkan.*

.

.

.

END

Hallo minna.. kali ini beneran fic Sasuhina loh. Maaf tentang fic 'Sasuke the Neko-chaan' kemarin. Para Sasuhina protes karena merasa kesasar di fic itu.

Sebenarnya aku tulis charanya 'SasuHinaNaru' itu karena pemeran utamanya Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan aku tulis 'slight Naruhina' itu karena pairing Naruhina disitu cuma sampingan yang mendukung cerita dasar ficnya yang menceritakan Sasuke yang jadi korban Hinata.

Tapi karena itu malah buat SHL kesasar. Jadi aku minta maaf dan fic ini khusus aku buat untuk SHL dan sebagai tanda minta maaf. Fic kemarin juga udah aku perbaiki sesuai saran. Semoga suka.

Finally, mau… sequelkah?

Salam, Rameen.


End file.
